By Royal Decree
by MissNaruSasuFanfiction
Summary: "By royal decree, teachers and students are not to inform my daughter of her heritage." Stated King Minato "There is to be no manipulation of the Princess and students are to do as her request or order." Will be published in random chapters which will eventually pieced together to become a full story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my stories. Your feedback and comments are very much appreciated and drives me to keep writing. After a while I realised I have problems with continuity of my stories so I will write each chapter separately and this will eventually piece together to become an action/ love story.**

 **By Royal Degree has been in my head for a while. I hope you enjoy.**

The little boy squeezed his mother's hand as he walked by her side into the magnificent grand hall. He had been very excited when his mother had told him that they were going inside the palace. The 10 year old had never been inside for there was need for a stable boy to enter the royal palace.

He looked around the room with big eyes, fascinated with the ornaments that decorated the walls. When they reached the end of the plush carpet, his mother curtseyed and he quickly bowed as taught.

"My Lord." She said, addressing the King.

"Please my dear Mikoto." Stated King Minato and gestured at a nearby chair. "You too little Sasuke, have a seat."

The boy froze at being addressed directly by the King. Sasuke had heard stories of the powerful man and wasn't sure how to react. Was he in trouble?

The King chuckled at the little boy's stiff form. "Little boys will be little boys. fOkay, you can sit on the carpet if you prefer."

At this Sasuke looked across to his mother who had turned rather pale. The raven looked back at the King before scurrying across to his mother and sitting himself on the chair next to her.

"My Lord, I apologise for Sasuke's rudeness. He is still young. Please pardon him."

"I understand". Stated the King good naturedly before continuing.

"First of all I would like to thank the Uchiha family for serving the royal palace at the stables" He began. "I believe for over 30 years now. I consider the Uchiha as loyal servants and I would like to thank you by providing Sasuke with an education and swordsmanship skills."

Mikoto sat up straight at this. She had heard of similar stories before.

"Why my baby?" She asked softly.

"Hmm, how should I put this?" Minato said as he tapped his finger on the side of his throne.

"Your youngest has been observed to be sharp and intelligent, walks with finesse and responsible."

"No please." She almost shouted and held Sasuke tight in her arms. "Please don't take away my baby boy. He's not old enough to fight."

Minato shook his head. "Worry not Mikoto, for I shall not take dear little Sasuke away from you. My plans are to train him to become the royal bodyguard for my sweet daughter."

The stable hand was confused but nodded. She did not know the King had a daughter.

"It was my dear wife Kushina's wish to have Naruko kept as a secret." Sighed the King. "She didn't want Naruko to live under the pressure of the spotlight and before her passing it was agreed to streamline her into a public school, rather than having her home schooled. While against my better judgment I must follow her wish as promised."

The King turned to look at the child.

"Now Sasuke, this is what I am going to do. I will provide you with private tuition from the Royal Scholar. You will learn knowledge before your years. My knights will also teach you how to fight and defend. Your future is to be personal bodyguard for my daughter."

The blonde turned to face the woman.

"In return for son's services, Countess, you and your oldest son Itachi will live with the other noble folk. He will be notified when he returns from his duties."

It was all too much for Mikoto to take. The King was going to provide her youngest with education and she had been promoted from stable hand to Countess in the past 10 minutes. She didn't know if she was crying in tears of happiness or sorrow as the King knighted her baby boy.

 _ **End Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke groaned and buried his face into his hand when he walked out of the men's change room. Looking up he could already see his charge making her way towards the sand dunes towards the water. Her long blonde hair was flying back as it was caressed by the gentle sea breeze.

But that wasn't what was causing the Uchiha's misery. The blonde beauty was wearing a black bikini that drew much attention to her gorgeous curves and many men were now staring at her as she came racing down from the dunes. Her curves bounced enticingly with every step and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled in excitement and glee. She stopped suddenly when she reached wet sand and dipped her toe into shallow salty water. The blonde shrieked at the coldness causing Kiba, who was already in the water to laugh hysterically.

"Idiot." Sasuke grumbled as he made his way towards the two. The royal bodyguard wasn't sure how he was going to protect the princess now that she had kicked up such a fuss, but then again Naruko didn't know she was royalty. His eyes flickered left and right checking for possible concealed weapons, cameras and suspicious behavior and when he deemed there was none he walked up behind the unsuspecting Naruko and pushed her into the water. A fresh round of laughter started up again as the blonde spluttered insults at the offender.

"That was rather nasty of you Uchiha." Sai stated solemnly as he came up to stand beside Sasuke.

"According to a book I read, boyfriends are meant to treat their girlfriends properly."

"Not my boyfriend!" Yelled Naruko.

"Not my girlfriend." Muttered Sasuke.

"Then I wonder why you two room together on campus?" Sai asked before he none so gently shoved Sasuke into the water.

For the next 15 minutes a noisy round of splashing and water fight ensued before Naruko coughed out a truce. Sasuke was immediately at her side to make sure she could breathe and was not choking on accidentally swallowed water. As expected the blonde rained punches on his upper arm, shoulder and back, screaming for him not to do that again.

It wasn't the first time Ino had noticed this odd behavior. She couldn't classify it as flirting because neither of the two, displayed affection for each other and she couldn't state it was hate or dislike as the two were always together. In fact the handsome Sasuke would always be the first to help and attend to Naruko and didn't mind when the blonde attacked him for his assistance. Looking across her shoulder she noticed her best friend making out with his girlfriend, a senior 2 years above. The blonde sighed. She had never felt so lonely.


End file.
